Silence the Belles
by Kurai Seijin
Summary: This is a Parody of Beauty and the Beast, Silence of the Lambs, Henry James' The Turn of the Screw and a variety of Disney toons. Ask your self while your reading who is sane and insane.
1. Chapter 1

__

Once there were two brothers who lived in a Castle. The Eldest brother was kind and wise. The Younger brother was spoiled and mean. One day the Eldest brother left the castle to serve his country above himself. Years past and the brother never returned. During that time the Younger brother fell under a curse that he brought upon himself causing him to spend the rest of his life as a Beast like creature shying away from the Public eye. 

The Eldest brother fell in love with a woman while he was out fighting that war and they had two children and for a time were happy. However fate had other plans for the family. In a great Revolution the Eldest brother and his loving wife died leaving their children orphans. The children had no home and no family except for the uncle they never knew, so they were sent there to stay under his care. 

The Younger brother had no idea how to care for the two children, whose beauty was the opposite of his hideousness; so he was in need of a governess to care for the children to educate them and bring them up to be noble members of society. All while he slowly fell into insanity

****

Chapter I

__

In an Old French village there was a certain girl who stood out from her other fellow country girls. For one thing she was educated another thing was she was beautiful. In fact her name did mean beauty; Belle was her name and all other girls envied. She was the only daughter of a Poor farmer/inventor who made a meager living and sometimes could barely support the two of them. She was an eligible woman however no one interested her. She had an adventurous spirit and at the right full age of 17 she got up and left for Pairs to make it on her own

Belle walked down Harley Street one day in order to meet an Employer in order to answer a add for a governess. She walked up to the residence an old town house converted into a Business Office. Scribed in gold across the window "Bête et Phoebus de Investissement."

She walked in to see a blonde haired young man at a brown wooden desk scribing away at some financial papers. She wondered if he was the employer, he looked very hansom. 

Phoebus: Hello miss can I help you?

Belle: I am here to answer this add in the paper for a Governess. 

Phoebus: Oh Beast! A woman is here in regards to the Add you put in the paper!

A door at the very end of the room opened. Phoebus signaled her to go in, it was also at that moment that she noticed a golden ring on his ring finger he was taken. 

Phoebus: Go right in

He then lowered his tone of voice.

Phoebus: Just between you and me don't say anything about his appearance. He is quite sensitive about his looks.

Belle nodded and walked into the room. The room was almost completely dark black except for a small window of light that shined light upon a wooden chair in front of a business type desk that was cluttered with more financial papers. A Dark figure stood in the corner that was nearly impossible to make out. 

Beast: Close the door behind you!

Belle: Yes, sir! 

She almost already felt like a servant. She closed the door, which dimmed the room even darker. He stood there a few moments silent until she had sat down in the chair in front of his desk. He was already captivated by her beauty and could not draw his sight away from her as he began to passe back and forth in the security of the shadows. 

Beast: You will serve at my manor in the south valley. My old residence fell victim to fire 9 months ago. 

Belle: I am very sorry to hear that.

Beast: I am not telling you this to receive your pity! I am simply informing you of the situation, it's best that you hear it from me first rather than one of the employees

Belle: Very well then. 

She was already curious about this happening and vowed that very moment to get to the bottom of it. 

Beast: You will be in charge of all the servants at my manor and you will also be in charge of all the responsibilities and education of the children!

Belle: Children? 

Beast: There not mine! They are my dead brother's children. 

Belle: Oh my condolences.

Beast: Don't bother! It was his fault he decided to go and fight in some stupid war and ended up getting himself and his wife shoot! 

She noticed the insensitivity in his voice. He continued for a few more minuets talking about all the technicalities. 

Beast: Well do except the offer?

She thought to her self for a moment than asked a bold question.

Belle: Step into the light first

He hesitated at first but finally gave in and walked into visible view. 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter II

Belle slept on her small bed in her apartment circling possible job openings in the wanted Adds of the paper. Belle glanced at the headline reading "L'Norte Dame extérieur de meurtre choque des citoyens de Paris"(Murder near Norte Dame shocks citizens of Pairs.) She did not refuse Beast's offer however she did not except it either. She left the interview considering his proposal. 

Belle: I will give you my answer soon.

She remembered. 

Beast: By tomorrow then! 

Belle: Yes, that's fine.

Beast: If you except, you will meet me at my city residence and accompany me to the Orchestra tomorrow!

She thought it was a strange request however she didn't object to anything she could only remember wanting to leave as soon as she could. 

Belle: Yes, what ever you want. 

She could not sleep much that night; her mind was fixed on her possible future of being a governess. By the next morning she had made her decision. Belle wore the best thing she had to Beast's residence: a Red and White winter dress. She arrived at Beast's city residence at about mid-day. One of his servants led her in. She was amazed at all the sights and rich possessions in the house. She could only imagine what his primary manor looked like. She was lead into the master bedroom to see Beast standing in front of a mirror dressing himself in one of those fancy black suites that usually only Politicians wear. 

Without even turning around he spoke.

Beast: I am glad you excepted my offer.

Belle: It took a lot of thinking but I feel I am making the right choose. 

Beast: You are not going to be wearing that to the Orchestra?

Belle felt very embarrassed because it was the only decent thing she owned. She bowed her head down. 

Beast: Don't worry will have one of my servants get you something. 

Belle: Thank you

He at that moment turned around, glaring into her eyes. She had never noticed this expression the other day because she never saw him entirely. The glare saw right threw her. She felt like he was looking into her very soul, like he knew all, like he was god. 

Beast: You are wondering why I invited you to the Orchestra aren't you? 

Belle: Yes 

Beast: Why would it matter if I did invite you?

He had a different attitude today, more confident more bold. He wanted something but she could not figure out what it was. It was around then that a Foreign Minister fell victim to a runaway carriage, his blood spilled upon the newly paved brick-street of Commonwealth only block from Beast's residence, "the driver of the carriage and was never found," the news paper would say the next morning. However the only concern was the present and what happened did not pierce the situation in that room and life continued. 

Belle: For one thing we just meet for another thing I am your servant. 

Beast: Hahaha let me tell you one thing and remember this; I do not dictate to society and I am not dictated to either. I do as I please because I can. 

He stood up putting on his over coat. His cloths looked very tight on him, she thought, and a sudden movement could probably rip them open. She left him after a servant asked her to get dressed. They left together a few minuets later in his private carriage. After a few moments Beast spoke. 

Beast: I want you to stay with me.

Belle: Excuse me?

Beast: We do not leave for the Manor for another week, until then you will stay at my residence. 

Belle: If that is your wish. 

Beast: Please, tell me about your self. 

She noticed that was the first time he had said "please" to her. She then told him about her journey from her Father's house to Paris nothing really in-depth however still informal to say to a person you had only meet a day earlier. Belle found her self constantly staring at the valet. She was not attracted to him in the slightest bit, but there was something about him that deserved the attention. Beast were fixed on her and his emotionless expression was unchanging. 

Beast: Lovely you have remarkable integrity.

Belle: Thank you. 

She stared into his eyes, the only human part of his whole body. She stared deep into his eyes but could not find a soul only a sea of sparkling blue.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter III

Beast eyes hypnotized her, she felt nothing, and time stood still or did not exist at all. Then she felt the stop of the carriage. The Orchestra was big and grand. Outside stood all the Pairs aristocrats and their mindless escorts and rarely wives. Beast got out and signaled Belle to wait until he could come around and help her out of the carriage like a gentleman should. The second his hand pulled her off the carriage she felt as if she was flung around in a circle like two children at play spinning round and round till they were dizzy. Everything became a fuzzy blur at the edge of the 360-degree circle. Before she knew it she was laughing and talking with all the wives, listening to all the gossip and nodding to everything they said to her as if she knew what they were talking about. It was strange this high she was having for only a day before she was in the most dire conditions barely feeding her self and getting by and now she was hurled into this society that she was foreign to and all she could do was laugh. Laugh as if she inhaled a bit too much snuff. The rest of the night was quite similar too the introduction. She sat right next to Beast listening to the Orchestra play and she was silent the whole time. Although Belle was not used to society she was well educated in the Musical Arts and knew every song they played. When the Orchestra played Pachbell's Piano Concerto Number 5 in E-Flat she noticed one of the primary Flute players lagged in his high note. She mentioned it during the intermission to Beast. Beast who was a large Patron of Orchestra said he noticed it too and said he would have his head after words. 

Beast: I hope you enjoyed your self.

Belle: It was wonderful!

She fell dead tired into the carriage. She did not notice the extra luggage that made the carriage ride slightly slower. There was so much excitement so far that night she was afraid she would die of exhaustion. She nodded off for a while on the shoulder of Beast until she noticed the implications of this action and retracted herself. Beast had invited all the Patrons too a Banquet at his house after the show and everyone obliged. Everyone gathered in the Dinning Room and laughed and talked over the table. Beast was in the kitchen for a long time preparing an extravagant meal for the congregation. He came about a half an hour later with his servants trailing behind him with dishes and platters that held delicious delectable prepared with care. Belle sat there like she was as equal as the guess being served. Beast sat at the head of the table like most Host do only to rise again with his wine glass and began to speak.

Beast: I'd like to propose a toast, too Belle

He paused then stared her directly in the face with those hypnotizing blue eyes.

Beast: my most valuable asset. 

Guests: Here! Here! 

The meal he prepared was centered on some kind of seasoned meat. She dared not ask what it was however she and the other guest enjoyed it very much. After about two hours of laughing and talking over the meal the guest began to leave. Belle was so satisfied with the occurrences of that night she felt as if she would explode with excitement. When everyone had left only her and Beast remained in the House. She ran all the way up to Beast room while he walked into the kitchen. She was hypnotized and dizzy with love and rage. She ran into the room and spread herself onto the bed surrendering her self to what ever Beast wanted. Minuets when by and Beast never entered the room and she just laid there. Finally she got up and walked to the top of the stair chaise where she saw Beast halfway up the stairs carrying a black bag that could be equal in size and weight to a human body. Beast meet her eyes and looked surprise but said nothing. At that moment she felt weight less and lost all feeling in her body as she fell forward. She felt nothing until her head hit the marble stairs. She rolled down the stairs until she hit the floor then all went black and she was happy once more.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter IV

Belle opened her eyes to find her self in a foreign room. She had never seen it before in Beast's city house and she could smell the fresh country air. It had a familiar sent from that of her youth. Belle was lying in a soft elegant bed with all the amenities of wealth much like the rest of the room portrayed. Gracefully she stepped out of the bed; her toes meet a nice warm carpet. Not too far from feet she found her shoes that seemed to stain the elegance of the carpet. Some how she felt more aware of everything than the day before that seemed like a fog to her. A gentile tap came at the door and to her surprise and bewilderment a tray with a fully prepared breakfast and _tea _rolled in through the door. No person was moving it at all, this shocked her so much she fell backwards onto the bed. 

Mrs. Potts: Good Morn' darling. 

  
The Large teapot on the tray reviled to Belle it had a face. 

Belle: My goodness! A talking tea pot?

Mrs. Potts: I'm afraid so we're all enchanted. One or two lumps in your tea?

Belle: Two please So how did you all come to be enchanted?

Mrs. Potts: Well you know spoiled brat insults an old woman and denies her a safe place to stay over night and next thing you know we are all enchanted objects for the rest of our lives. 

Belle: That's terrible! 

Belle picks out a piece of toast and holds in near her mouth and thinks to her self for a moment.

Belle: Only enchanted objects right?

Mrs. Potts: Oh yes derry, none of us are food! Ahaha!

Belle: Ahaha

Belle quickly finished her food then asked:

Belle: Where am I? This doesn't look like Beast's city house.

Mrs. Potts: No, no. You're here at his summer home in Bonneval!

Belle: Bonneval! I've been out that long?

Mrs. Potts: Yes I'm afraid you suffered a mighty blow to the head when you fell from that staircase. Master thought it best to bring you here to recover.

Belle: My word! This is his summer home?

Mrs. Potts: Yes we all used to live in a wonderful castle down south however it fell victim to an awful fire 

Belle: I'm sorry to hear that. 

Mrs. Potts: We lost some valuable servants in that fire as well as the old governess. 

Belle: old governess?

Mrs. Potts: Yes, terrible tragedy it was but now that behind us. It happened 5 years ago and we have managed without a governess since then but this manor has fallen into awful dismay and the children are in need of proper education. 

Belle: Well then I'll to my very best! No, I'll do more than my very best! What are the children's names? I never did acquire them.

Mrs. Potts: Flora and Miles. 

Belle: Wonderful, beautiful names!

Mrs. Potts: Yes, they are under the care of their uncle after their parents fell victim to the guillotine, rest their souls, during the revolution. 

Belle: Terrible! 

Belle stood up and walked towards the door.

Mrs. Potts: The Master will be expecting you in his study down the hall. 

Belle walked out the door giving a faint smile too Mrs. Potts before she left. The hallway was decorated with paintings and trophies from the hunt like any wealthy individual. The all way ended at the site of a grand staircase that went up into a dark abyss. On either side of the staircase stood two terrifying gargoyles that seemed to stair straight through her and could see the scared little girl she really was. She walked up the stairs determined to accomplish her assignment. At the top of the stairs stood a grand door made of carved oak stained a dark brown. Belle made a slight tap on the door then walked in. The room was a dreary place, though decorated with all the signs of knowledge and wealth Belle got the felling she had stepped into a dungeon. Beast stood peering out through a crack in the curtains covering a large. He then closed the opening so as to not allow any light to escape through. 

Beast: Good morning

Belle looked at him in shock; she had seen him at lease a dozen times the day before however now she seemed to be completely aware. She rubbed her eyes and then replied kindly.

Belle: Thank you you were kind to bring me here in my condition. 

Beast: It is no problem this will be your place of work and living, the sooner you get accustomed to it the better.

Belle: Yes. Where are the children? I so would like to meet them.

Beast: They should be downstairs eating breakfast in the main hall. Come lets go meet them. 

Beast came around his desk in front of the window and offered his hand to help her down the stairs. Belle was very hesitant but relented and they walked silently to the hall.

Flora: Uncle! 

Small little Flora came running to Beast arms when the entered the hall. Belle was so very overjoyed at the site of the young ones. A servant, some form of a dust pan or some sweeping utensil, informed Beast that he had a telephone call from Paris and it sounded urgent and instructed Belle to formally introduce her self to the little ones while he was away. Belle noticed how the beauty of little Flora radiated when her uncle was not present to dampen it. 

Belle: My name is Belle!

She leaned over in order to meet her eye to eye and smiled.

Flora: Hello! Mrs. Belle!

Belle: Oh, no. I'm not a Mrs. yet just call me Belle.

Flora: Okay! 

Belle: I will be taking care of you from now on and schooling you too!

Flora: Whoa! Will we read books?

Belle's eyes gleamed at the prospect.

Belle: Yes! The most wonderful books! 

Flora: We have a Library full of books. No one reads them much except uncle every so offend. 

Belle: Well we will read so many books that in a year you will be an average bookworm.

Flora: Oh no! I don't want to be an enchanted worm!

Belle: Haha! No it's just a saying now where is your younger brother?

Flora turned around and pointed at a chair in front of a roaring fire. Belle slowly walked to the side of the chair. 

Belle: Hello there.

Belle came around and stared down at the tiny figure in comparison to the mighty chair he sat in. Next to his sister's beauty there was nothing more equal in every way. He sat starring into the fire as if deep in thought then he looked up and gave an unemotional smile.

Miles: Are you the new lady sent to care for us?

Belle nodded.

Miles: Your not going to leave like the old one?

Belle had mixed feelings about this to which she came to the conclusion that the children were not aware of the old governess' death.

Belle: No, I will stay however long I am needed. 

She received a sign of acceptance through the expression on Miles' little innocent face. She knew however, it was going to be a challenge from this moment on. As she turned around at the sounds of Beast's footsteps she noticed the red drops of guilt falling from his hands that he separately tried to conceal. She knew it was her time to inherit the helm of this sinking vessel.


End file.
